Christmas miracles
by SeamSweetheart
Summary: A three-part story containing three Christmas miracles that the Enterprise crew could witness. A touch. A smile. And a kiss. [Spock/Nyota] 3/3
1. Chapter 1

**Plot** : A three-part story containing three Christmas miracles that the Enterprise crew could witness. A touch. A smile. And a kiss.

 **Afterthought** : I know it's July and here I am writing about December. Although, I do not have to explain myself I will. I think that Christmas is the perfect opportunity for the ship crew to witness the human side of Spock that he so dearly tries to suppress.

* * *

 **1\. Touch telepath**

It was the first Christmas of the five-year mission of USS Enterprise. A few months had passed since their journey had started and their mission was peaceful, without complications. It was so uneventful that the Captain's Log description was ''No new life form encountered. The planet not inhabitable. Overall, the similarity between the previous planets and this one remains the same. They are all boring.''

The monotony of life aboard the ship for the past few months was the reason why Captain Jim Kirk decided to celebrate a Terran holiday known as Christmas even though not all of the Starship's population was human. About one third of the currently present crew were of other species. The event was to take place in the mess hall and everyone was invited.

The Captain's decision was met with great acceptance, cheery Christmas spirit and anticipation. Unfortunately, as it is not a custom to celebrate such holidays aboard the starships, they did not have a Christmas tree, which one would say is the one necessary ornament of the holiday. That and alcohol. Some would also argue for a mistletoe in hope of having a chance to legitimately kiss their chosen targets.

The problem, however, did not last for long as Jim decided to beam on the surface of the nearest planet with evergreen coniferous trees. The chosen planet was one discovered decades ago that could not sustain human beings but had great acidic soil for conifers to grow, though they are mutant. The characteristics are seen in their big growth, the trees rising in the sky for over 200 feet once fully grown, and their cones actually being little white flowers that could potentially look like snow.

A team of Bridge Crew beamed down consisted of Kirk, Spock, Uhura, Sulu and Chekhov. McCoy and Scotty were also persuaded to come by Jim but agreed only after being promised a bottle of Romulan ale each. Their sole aim was to find a baby tree that was about 8 feet tall, cut it and bring it aboard the Enterprise. Spock as always was providing the others with fascinating and educational facts about the planet and its vegetation.

''Currently, the planet is in the season that humans call winter though the time period here is precisely 23% longer than the Earth's average. The snow and the ice have the same characteristics.'' Nyota shook her head in delighted exasperation at her lover and smiled lovingly, though others did not notice.

''Wet and white?'' McCoy nagged sarcastically.

''Precisely,'' Spock answered. ''However, may I remind you that sometimes the color perception depends on the way the sunlight hits the thing we are looking at. It is actually a fact that the reflected light when looking at snow includes all the colors and these together look white. However, the snow itself can look blue or pink, depending on how the sunlight hits it. You might want to be more accurate next time, Doctor.''

Spock's educational monolog was met with snickers, smirks and an outraged look from McCoy. ''Excuse me, Mr. Encyclopaedia,'' Leonard muttered annoyed.

''However, Doctor,'' Spock continued. ''In this case, your observation is accurate.''

''Could have spared me the lecture,'' he muttered the answer.

''I am sorry, Doctor. I do not know to what lecture you are referring. I was merely stating a fact lest you do not make this mistake in the future.''

Nyota, knowing that Spock was teasing the doctor in his logical Vulcan way, laughed. Spock looked at her and raised his eyebrow innocently but she could see veiled amusement. That only made her give him a big smile, which Spock interpreted as her approval.

Jim saw the exchange and because he knew of their relationship smirked at them. ''Okay, lovebirds, that's enough.'' Nyota quit laughing and Spock raised his eyebrow again, though this time in a way that suggested he did not appreciate the term that was directed at them.

The rest laughed at the couple that stood silently before them, neither confirming nor denying their relationship. The only two people aboard the Enterprise that knew of their relationship status were Jim and Scotty. The latter had a talk with the Captain in which the Captain ordered him to keep the secret until the couple revealed it themselves.

Despite the secret staying just that, the crew had some suspicion of the two being more than two colleagues and the minority, mainly the Bridge, would argue that they are even more than friends. The speculations came to be because they could see that both of them were less reserved around each other. They often spoke about languages, different cultures and some even overheard them sharing stories about their lives. Nevertheless, it was not that which was surprising, but rather the fact that Nyota often laughed at what Spock was saying and that he, in turn, raised his eyebrow, an answer to fascinating and unexpected things. What was more, in her company, he spoke a lot, held a decent conversation and never outright told her she was wrong about something, in which case he would remind her to think logically instead of saying that she _is_ illogical.

''Our mission,'' Jim repeated the goal of their short trip. ''is to find a Christmas tree big enough for the mess hall. Preferably wide and bushy.''

''Captain!'' Chekhov yelled excitedly with a big grin that was an indicator of his holiday spirit. Flapping his arms around, he pointed at a beautiful coniferous tree that was just the right size, both in height and width. The young man's joy was infectious and Sulu soon joined him in inspecting the tree closely.

''Great job, Mister Chekhov,'' Kirk nodded in approval of his choice. ''Bones? Will you do the honor?'' he asked the irritable doctor and offered him the hatchet.

''Damn it, Jim. I'm a Doctor, not a farmer,'' he answered disgruntled.

''Captain,'' Scotty grinned wickedly. ''We can travel faster than the light and yet we will cut the wee tree with an axe?''

''Affirmative,'' Jim nodded. ''It's part of Christmas spirit.''

''I do not understand,'' Spock said.

''Of course, you don't,'' muttered McCoy and swung the hatchet on his arm like a professional forester.

Spock did not honor him with an answer. ''Why would the, as you refer to it, spirit depends on the way we cut the tree? It is illogical to achieve the goal in a way that is time-consuming and needs physical power if there are other more logical options.''

''Spock,'' Nyota scolded him softly. ''Holidays do not need to be logical,'' she answered. ''Just enjoy it and don't analyze every tradition.''

''That is impossible, however, I will try to understand what your species sees in Christmas.'' Nyota grinned and the rest of the group looked at one another with raised eyebrows, smirks and in Jim's case wiggle of his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

''How does she do it,'' muttered McCoy to himself, wondering how the woman could stop the Vulcan from sharing his logical thinking. Scotty, however, heard him. ''Ay, do not question what you do not understand.''

Just then the wind blew and interrupted the group. ''Bones, cut the tree before we freeze to death.'' The cold was still bearable but the wind made it worse. It was also not very bright of the team to not change into something warmer but come in their standard uniforms, with the exception of Nyota who put on leggings and a light coat. Men will be men and rather freeze than seem weak. The exception, in this case, was Spock who with his Vulcan blood could withstand the cold better.

''Are you cold, Lieutenant?'' Spock asked Nyota once his attentive eye caught sight of her actions. She was rubbing her palms together to keep them warm because the jacket she had put on was lacking the pockets. She reprimanded herself silently and made a mental note to take gloves with her if they ever made such a trip again.

''I am alright, Commander,'' she answered politely.

''Please, Nyota, it is illogical to deny that which can be seen,'' he answered. She smiled weakly and moved her fingers vigorously to keep the blood flowing through them.

By that time the rest of the team had noticed the commotion between the two and tried to cover the fact that they were snooping in on them. The couple was immersed in the problem at hand and did not notice that the other people stopped what they were doing to witness the outcome.

They rarely heard him refer to her by her first name. Usually, he addressed her with her official title or by her last name only. The first name of the lieutenant rolled from his tongue with a special softness and warmth that the half-Vulcan would most probably deny using.

''Seriously, Spock,'' she said getting a bit annoyed because he did not want to accept her answer. ''I am fine.''

''Fine is a loose term, Cadet,'' he answered automatically. It was a sentence he very often had to use when he was a professor at the Academy.

''Fine is a fine term for this,'' she added just to be difficult.

Spock remained silent for a few moments and just looked at her. The rest stood silently as well and barely dared to breath to not come in between the argument that was flourishing.

''Nyota.'' At last, Spock breathed out and repeated her name to gain her complete attention again. As expected, she raised her eyes from the ground and saw masked concern in his deep brown eyes. ''Your hands are turning blue.''

She sighed. ''I can manage a few more minutes,'' she finally admitted the discomfort.

In answer, Spock held out his hands and waited for her to react. At first, she did not understand his intention, however, that did not last long and she realized that he wanted her to give him her hands to help keep them warm. She slowly raised her hands and with a barely noticeable shaking offered them to him, not yet touching, just in case he changed his mind on the offer.

And there they stood, both with their hands offered for the other to take. ''No way,'' McCoy widened his eyes and nearly dropped the hatchet in bewilderment. His medical knowledge on Vulcans was lacking but he knew, and the others did too because it was a widely known fact, that Vulcans were touch telepaths. That being said, you never touch a Vulcan directly on the skin unless they initiate it. And the chances of them initiating it are very very slim. You have to be someone special or the situation has to be very grave for them to offer you their touch which connects emotions, a trait that Vulcans disapprove of.

The telepathic link can be controlled if the Vulcan expects the touch, however, if it is sudden the link transfers emotions from the other participant. And emotions are something that the species avoids like the plague. Expected or not, Spock was offering his hands to Uhura, which was an unexpected yet pleasant surprise. Never has the crew seen him initiate or allow contact skin to skin directly. There were a few shoulder slaps from Jim that the Vulcan accepted with great difficulty and displeasure but allowed them nevertheless. And sometimes a member of the Enterprise would tap him on the shoulder to gain his attention, though that happened very rarely because everyone was too intimidated to come that close to the Commander. He never accepted handshakes either. His customary greeting was always the traditional Vulcan salute Ta'al or a small bow.

Spock slowly reached for Nyota's hands and embraced her smaller ones without a second thought. She gasped at the sudden warmth but other than that did not react so she would not startle him and make him change his minds.

The display was met with smirks. ''I'll be damned,'' McCoy raised his eyebrows in wonder. ''No emotions my ass.''

''Indeed,'' Scotty nodded. ''he cannot deny it anymore.''

''Deny what?'' Chekhov asked innocently.

Sulu laughed and put his arm on the younger man's shoulder. ''You'll understand someday.''

''That's enough,'' Jim scolded the men. ''Bones, finish your task and you two, beam up. Scotty, come with me.''

They did as ordered and left the couple to their own little wonderland. Nyota couldn't stop smiling and Spock tried to pretend like his action was logical and that the touch of their hands did not affect him. Yet, he felt a tingle of happiness and love from Nyota through their link and reluctantly reciprocated the emotions.

* * *

Thank you for reading this fluff and the second part comes soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Plot** : A three-part story containing three Christmas miracles that the Enterprise crew could witness. A touch. A smile. And a kiss.

* * *

 **2\. Vulcan lyre**

Ten minutes and several curses later, McCoy finished his task of cutting the tree. They all returned to the ship with a freshly cut baby tree that Chekov had chosen. The tree was taken directly to the mess and set in the middle of the room so its majesty could be seen even before entering the room.

After setting up the tree, a dozen crewmen organized the place with Christmas ornaments such as paper lanterns, garlands, and bulbs. There were paper decorations cut out in different shapes, shapes of snowmen, reindeers, snowflakes, and candies.

''There is something missing,'' Jim mused aloud once he saw the finished look. The room looked great, very festive, but he felt as if something crucial was missing. ''Something ...''

''Captain,'' Chekhov interrupted shyly. ''If I may, will there be music?''

''Music?'' Jim repeated. ''Damn, I knew I forgot something.''

He grabbed the communicator out of his pocket. ''Kirk here,'' he said his standard greeting. ''Scotty, how fast can you set up music?''

There was a moment of silence. ''Twenty minutes max, Captain,'' he answered. ''I'll have to add more speakers and optimize the volume.''

''I'm not interested in the process,'' Jim answered uninterestedly. ''Just make it happen till the party.''

''Yes, sir'' Scotty confirmed.

Jim, however was already on another mission. ''Lieutenant Uhura,'' he called for Nyota who stood about ten feet away with Spock.

''Yes, Captain?'' she quickly came closer.

''You are in charge of music. Find it and send it to Scotty.''

''I'm on it,'' she answered. ''May I confer about it with Commander Spock?'' she enquired.

Jim raised his eyebrow in question but allowed it. ''Sure. Go,'' he waved his hand and finished the conversation with the motion. The fact that she wanted to debate music with Spock, who is probably too logical to even waste time listening to music, was weird but he ignored it.

The last thing he heard from the couple was Nyota speaking excitedly. ''I think that we should compile a variety of different genres. Traditional Christmas songs, something upbeat, something slow … Oh, what about carols?!''

.

Spock and Nyota were in her room, sitting on the sofa and looking through the PADD's music library.

''What do you think about this one?'' she asked him, pointing to an old song from the late 20th century. _All I want for Christmas is you._

''As always, I see no fault in your judgement, Nyota,'' he answered monotonously as if he had no just said something romantic, at least from a Vulcan's point of view.

She grinned at him. ''Thank you, Spock,'' she answered lovingly and barely restrained herself from jumping on him and kissing him thoroughly, thus allowing him to analyze her judgement up-close and with hands-on experience.

''I speak only the truth,'' he answered.

''I know,'' she smiled. ''Vulcans do not lie.'' He nodded in agreement.

''You agree, then?''

''If I may offer a proposition, this song has been popular for centuries now. I believe that you could find it in different languages so that those who are not Terran could be closer to their home.''

Nyota's heart swelled with happiness and pride at his attentiveness. And they say the Vulcans do not feel. Spock might be the most thoughtful individual out of them after all.

''Yes. I completely agree. It's a great idea.''

He nodded and took the PADD out of her hands. After a few clicks, he returned it, the PADD now opened on the page with many different variations of the classical song.

She looked through it quickly and added the translations of those species that were on the Enterprise on their list of chosen songs.

''Wait,'' she stopped and frowned. ''There is no Vulcan. No dialects of it, not even the folk dialect.''

''You are correct,'' Spock nodded but showed no feelings about the lack of the translation into his native language. ''It is considered a too sentimental song.''

''What?'' she asked appalled.

''Nyota,'' he chided patiently. ''You are forgetting that love is a closed affair among Vulcans and that there is no equivalent holiday to Christmas.''

She nodded sadly. ''Of course. Anyway, it was a great idea.''

''It is only logical.''

An idea suddenly sprang to mind. ''I know that you can play the Vulcan lyre and that you have it in your room. Would you mind learning the chords to this song?'' she asked him cunningly, without revealing her plan.

''I do not mind but may I enquire what is the purpose?'' he asked.

''No, you may not,'' she smirked, kissed him on the cheek and jumped from the sofa with one purpose only. ''Excuse me, beloved,'' she grinned cheekily ''but I think you have work to do and so do I.''

Spock nodded and bade her farewell, then went to his room to fulfill her wish.

.

It was an early evening of what would be Christmas Eve back on Earth and the majority of Starfleet crew were in the decorated room, drinking champagne, laughing and enjoying the break from their everyday work.

''Let's get this party started!'' Jim cheered with his arms wide open once he got into the room. ''No sobriety and that's an order!''

''You don't have to tell me twice,'' Leonard muttered beside him and downed half of the glass in one sip. ''I intend to not remember this night.''

''Don't be such a whiner and enjoy the night,'' his friend answered, slapping his shoulder. ''The night is young and so are we.''

''Some are too young. Chekov should not even drink, he is underaged.'' He pointed disapprovingly in the direction of the young boy who had already had a few too many sips. His coordination and lack of indoor voice indicated that he was on his way to getting wasted quite quickly. The party had not even begun and some, along with Pavel, were already tipsy.

''They just can't handle the liquor,'' Jim grinned. ''Let them have fun.''

''Fun, he said,'' McCoy shook his head and walked to an empty table to sit down with another glass.

Jim smiled at the whole scene approvingly. The night had just started and the party was already in full go. The crew dressed fancy and the music, as promised by Scotty and Nyota, was set by the time the first few guests arrived.

Just then the aforementioned Lieutenant Uhura made her way to the centre of the room, right beside the Christmas tree and spoke into a microphone. ''Please, sit down. We have a gift for all of you,'' she smiled.

''No gifts were approved by me,'' Jim said annoyed when he sat down beside the doctor.

''Relax, it's a party,'' his friends replied sarcastically. ''The night is young and so are we.'' Jim eyed him annoyed.

''Have some respect, I'm the Captain.''

''Good evening, Captain,'' Spock greeted them both. ''Doctor,'' he nodded in his direction as well. ''May I join you?''

''Of course,'' Jim answered and pulled a chair out for him. ''Do you know what the gift is?''

''It is not dangerous if you are concerned about that,'' the Commander replied. ''However, I am not familiar with the whole plan of the surprise as Nyota did not want to share the details with me.''

''Really?'' Jim asked interestedly. He looked at McCoy who also raised a brow at the new information. ''I wonder what it is.''

''Heeeeey, Captain,'' Chekov cheered and hugged the recipient of his attention from behind. ''Thank you much for the party. It is great,'' he whooped loudly and sat down.

''Yes, the party is great,'' Sulu agreed mockingly and joined the group as well.

Nyota asked for attention again. ''Please, take a seat.'' When no one beside her was standing, she played the button on the stereo and the introductory chords to the song began. Those who recognized it cheered from their seats. ''Mr. Spock and I made a compilation of the song for all of you, so you could be a step closer to home.''

Some eyed Spock curiously and bewildered that he, a Vulcan, would be a part of any surprise much less a musical one.

Their thoughts were disturbed by the song, once they had realized that it was composed of several different languages. The lyrics were Andorian, Bolian, Orion, Deltan, Bajoran and more. It was deadly silent, with some tears and sniffles. The message was well received. Even if they were far away from home they had a substitute home and a family on the Enterprise.

Once the longer version of the song ended, the whole room was clapping and cheering. Nyota had to shut them down again.

''That is not all,'' she said.

''Can she top that?'' Jim asked. ''Hey, where are you going?'' Spock rose from the table and made his way to the centre. There was a golden Vulcan lyre in his hand.

''What is happening,'' Chekov hiccupped, his words now pronounced with a stronger Russian accent.

''Shhhh.''

''The translations of the song into your native languages was pointed out to me by our very own Mr. Spock,'' she chuckled at the applause that he was receiving. ''However, there was something missing,'' she added.

The guests looked at each other and at her confused. They did not understand to what she was referring. Each of them had heard the song in their language and none seemed to be missed.

''Mr. Spock, please,'' she motioned him to begin playing his instrument. They heard the same introductory chords as before but still did not understand.

''This one is for you,'' she grinned at the lyre player. Spock raised his eyebrow in return.

''She did not,'' Leonard said shocked.

''Ohh, she did,'' Scotty grinned.

''What?'' the rest of the table asked like confused puppies.

''Listen.''

Sure enough, when Nyota began to sing they all understood. It was a language that they rarely heard but knew quite well. It was the only one that had been missing, a fact that they did not realize until pointed out.

The music from the lyre stopped after the first few words. He looked at her and only her. The rest of the room was forgotten, his fingers stopped playing as did his breathing for a few short moments.

''No one will be excluded,'' Nyota said softly and quietly but her words did not need to be articulated for the meaning to be heard. _You are one of us._

''Hit it,'' she ordered. He complied and began to strum.

There was one new detail, never seen before. A smile, small but meaningful. Meant only for his beloved.

''I'll be damned.''

''Shhh.'' Hiccup.

* * *

Guess who had the last few words. The next chapter is the most exciting one, I'm sure.

Thank you for everything :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Plot** : A three-part story containing three Christmas miracles that the Enterprise crew could witness. A touch. A smile. And a kiss.

* * *

 **3\. A Vulcan Kiss**

After Lieutenant Uhura's special gift to her beloved, the party continued in full swing. The music was playing on automatically, upbeat songs mixed with slow ones on which the guests could dance. Those that did not wish to dance were drinking, conversing and mingling in groups. Chatter filled the room and the joy, indicated by laughter and whooping, could be felt like a warm embrace on a cold winter night.

No one was alone and nobody was thinking about the Enterprise's mission of discovering new worlds or its threats. They still missed their families, friends and home planets, however, their thoughts were deluged with Christmas spirit in a positive way.

The bridge crew was sat at one big table. They were all nursing drinks, even Spock and the already drunk Chekov. Jim was eyeing girls and gave silent remarks to the companion next to him, Leonard, who reprimanded him for each of his comment. Pavel and Hikaru were giggling drunkenly and sharing their thoughts on different kinds of girls they had met along their travel. Scotty was talking to Spock about engineering and the rest of the team chatted about different things, some going away for a dance or a new drink and soon coming back.

Nyota, like other girls who were sitting instead of dancing, kept looking wistfully at the dancing floor, which was actually an empty space in the centre at the room, surrounded by tables. Many couples, both romantic and platonic, were twirling around on a current slow song. She was seated with her back to it and kept turning around to witness if anything new happened.

When she had repeated the move for the fifth time in five minutes, the seated crew became aware of her desire. They sneaked glances at Spock and waited for him to react. They were rather doubtful that the man would attend the dancing part of the night but wanted to see whether he would surprise them again. Needless to say, the men were like a bunch of gossiping school girls who live for hearsay and drama.

''That's a beautiful song,'' Jim said quite loudly. Spock didn't react at all.

''Ay,'' Scotty decided to participate. ''It makes your legs dance on its own.'' This time Spock did respond.

''That is quite illogical,'' he said. ''For the legs cannot do what they desire.''

''Not literally,'' Bones rolled his eyes.

Jim leaned forward on his elbows. ''Do you dance, Spock?''

Spock raised an eyebrow at the unexpected question. ''Is your inquiry about my ability to dance?''

''Yes. So, do you?''

''Indeed, I have the knowledge of a few standard Terran dances,'' he revealed.

''Really?'' Jim asked. ''Any chance we might see it to believe it?''

''Vulcans do –''

''not lie. We know, Spock,'' Leonard interrupted. ''You can't say it's illogical of us to want to see whether a Vulcan can dance.''

Spock agreed. ''Indeed, Doctor. It is quite logical you want to see the proof. However, I do not wish to participate in it.''

''Come on. Live a little!'' Jim encouraged disappointingly.

Nyota's reaction was a quick rise and a mutter about getting something to drink even though her glass of wine was still half full.

''Well, now you did it,'' Leonard teased after her departure. ''You never deny a woman a dance.''

''Doctor?'' Spock questioned.

''What he means,'' Jim interrupted ''is that she clearly wants to dance. She is waiting for your invitation.''

''Had she wanted to participate in the dancing, she would have asked me,'' Spock denied his own wrong-doing. The men shook their heads.

''Clearly, you don't know women,'' Jim continued his lecture. ''She wants to dance, believe me.'' Then Nyota returned with a stronger liquid and sat back down. Spock decided to secretly analyze her body language and see for himself whether she indeed desired to dance.

When she turned her head again and kept looking at the moving crowd, he concluded that she really had such desires. He decided to do something pleasant for his woman and coughed rather awkwardly, as awkward as a Vulcan can be, to get her attention. The men smirked knowingly. When she did not respond to the noise, he called her name. ''Nyota?''

''Hmm?'' she answered distracted and slowly turned her body around but kept her head slightly inclined towards the dance floor.

''Would it be acceptable if I asked for your participation in a dance?'' he asked formally.

''What?'' she answered dumbly, the question still not fully comprehended.

''May I invite you to dance?''

Finally understanding his intention, she grinned openly and nodded. ''Yes. I would love to.'' Before even finishing her answer, she stood up and waited for him to do the same, which he did mere seconds later but more gracefully.

He walked to her side and offered her his hand. ''I believe that the current song is suitable for a Viennese waltz.''

''Indeed,'' she answered and accepted his hand. They walked to the dance floor hand in hand and took the correct stance. They began to dance, without messing the steps, looking like two professionals. They flew around the dance floor, their bodies closer each passing step and their steps light as feathers.

Then the song changed and slowed down even more. Nyota hoped that he would not stop dancing because of the change of the track and her silent wish was granted when he slowed down his steps but kept her close nevertheless.

''They grow up so fast,'' Jim commented on the couple a few minutes later and faked wiping a tear from his cheek.

''Shhh, they are coming,'' Chekov shushed them with a finger on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes.

''How many of those have you had?'' Leonard asked accusingly, pointing to his empty glass.

Pavel looked down like a reprimanded puppy. ''It is Christmas, Doctor!'' he defended himself. However, he sounded more whining than defensive.

Nyota and Spock returned and sat down. Now that her wish was granted, she was glowing and looking at Spock lovingly.

''Thank you,'' she grinned at him.

''It was not inconvenient at all, Nyota,'' he answered and a corner of his lip looked like it wanted to turn up into a smile. Had he not been Vulcan, it would.

''I really enjoyed it,'' she added.

''It was pleasant for me as well,'' he answered.

''Just kiss already,'' Jim muttered at their game of words.

''Why would I kiss Nyota?'' Spock answered. The table groaned.

''You don't ask why you would kiss a woman,'' Leonard gave another lesson. ''And on top of it in front of said woman.''

Nyota sunk into her seat. It was one thing that they were still so secretive with their relationship, but another that he openly rejected the idea of kissing her at all. Even though she knew Spock, his way of thinking and his reasons, she was very disappointed that he would so blatantly refuse to do so.

Sensing his mistake, Spock looked at her and raised furrowed his eyebrows slightly. ''Do you have such desires, Nyota?''

She gulped and nervously looked away from his eyes. She was not opposed to PDA and was never shy about such things however she was really not used to being so openly questioned about her desires to kiss her loved one. By that same person and in front of the whole table who did not even try to make it seem like they were not listening.

''I think that we should change the topic,'' she answered instead.

''I am in agreement,'' he agreed with her.

* * *

For about half an hour the couple conversed rather awkwardly, questioning and answering in short straight-to-the-point words.

''Have you ever had a Christmas tree on Vulcan?'' Nyota questioned Spock and tried, and failed, to start a new topic.

''No.'' His answer was short and monotonous.

''Oh.''

Nyota felt disappointed for Christmas did not go as she would have liked it to. The party started well, better than that, but after their dance, everything went downhill. She was a tiny bit angry on Spock for making a fool out of her and for representing their relationship as insignificant. The Enterprise whispered about them behind their backs more than is healthy and he showed yet another reason why dating a Vulcan is thought to be unromantic and bland.

Spock, on the other hand, did not comprehend why she was sullen. He remembered his father's words that Earth women can be quite unpredictable. The words were always followed by an advice that sometimes you should not analyze their behavior logically but rather let them be and agree with them.

Sitting across his beloved, he was pondering on his father's counsel.

''Would you like to dance again?'' he asked her. He thought that another dance might solve his problem. It proved to be the answer to her discontent earlier.

''No,'' she answered and took another gulp of her wine. ''Thank you,'' she added as an afterthought.

Spock looked at her silently. ''Are you angry?'' The only conclusion he came to was that she was angry with him.

''I'm annoyed,'' she answered truthfully. The fact that the conversation was once again happening in front of their friends and colleagues only increased her annoyance. For being such an introvert, he sure likes to talk about their private matters in front of anybody.

''May I enquire why?''

''Why?'' she repeated sharply. Then she sighed, knowing that expressing her anger would not get her anywhere. ''Can we talk later? I'd like to continue this at more appropriate time.''

''Appropriate is relative, Nyota. We cannot predict when the time will be most appropriate.'' She understood that it was his way of saying that there is no better time to solve issues than when they appear, as they might only deepen if left unresolved.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _He asked for it_. He insisted that she talk in front of others and that is what she'll do. ''We are together, are we not?''

''Together?'' he questioned.

''In a relationship.''

''Indeed.'' Those who were able to hear their conversation looked at each other wickedly. It was the first verbal proof that they were indeed in a romantic relationship.

''And yet you don't act on it unless we are alone.''

Spock nodded, understanding what she meant. ''Can you be more specific,'' he politely asked.

''It's like you are ashamed of me. You don't want to be seen having feelings. I understand that because it's who you are. But, guess what? You are human.'' The table held their breath. Saying to a Vulcan that they are acting like a human being, species with over emotional feelings and illogical thinking, is regarded highly offensive.

''You are,'' she repeated determined. ''You don't like that side but you are still half human and you can't change that.''

''You would like me to act more like a human?'' The unemotional Vulcan sounded offended.

''No!'' she answered. ''I like you for who you are. I don't want you to change.''

''And yet you want me to act like a human?'' he asked to be certain.

''Yes! I want you to accept the human side of you, your mother's blood,'' she emphasized. ''Showing humanity would not change you because it is _in_ you.''

''Are you suggesting that repressing my emotions reflects judgement on my mother, Nyota?''

''No!'' she exclaimed. ''I know that you would never shame your mother.''

He interrupted her. ''I do not deny my mother's blood. However, it is that part of her that always distinguished me from other Vulcans. Living on Vulcan meant repressing my human side because it was at the same time what made me not a Vulcan.''

She gulped. ''Spock. I didn't mean that you are any less of a Vulcan. You are one and I love that you are. But I also love the human in you because there is _no_ you without the other. I want you to be true to yourself.''

Spock had to think over her words. On his home planet, he had to hide the human side by repressing emotions and its illogicality. On Earth, he was constantly reminded of his mixed heritage which thus made him shut off his humanity even more. On Enterprise, he felt slightly lighter because he was not expected to be a robot-like man all the time. But with Nyota, he never pretended to be one or the other. With her, he was himself, the hybrid he was born to his parents, not because it was logical but because they loved each other.

'' _Ashayam_ ,'' he said softly and reached across the table with his hand. He offered her the index finger and the middle finger of his right hand. The two outstretched fingers symbolized connectedness and love among Vulcans. It was regarded as a kiss that was accepted in public between couples who held strong feelings for each other. ''It is only with you when I do not have to think about how logical my actions are.''

Nyota returned the telepathic kiss. She felt his honesty, happiness, and love.

* * *

 **Thank you, everybody, for the feedback. I really appreciate it. This last chapter was quite tricky to write as I tried to make Spock as in character as possible. I hope their final conversation makes sense to you :) Also, I am very sorry to those who expected a real kiss, but I have decided that they still need some time for that to happen publicly. Well, they still have the next Christmas.**

 **For my final words in this short three-part story, I want to share one of my favorite Spock's quotes and his brilliant love confession. I do not own any copyrights for the following quote: ''** _Nyota, you mistake my choice not to feel as a reflection of my not caring. Well, I assure you, the truth is precisely the opposite.''_


End file.
